The Return Of The Crow
by sweetortonlover86
Summary: RAW Storyline A young girl comes to the WWE on a mission. When she makes her presence known, she catches the eye of the Legend Killer. Will she be able to accomplish her mission or will he stand in the way?
1. First Encounter

Disclamer: I don't own any of the WWE wrestlers in this story.

First Encounter: July 5 2004  
  
J.R: Welcome back to what's turning out to be a night of surprises.  
  
King: I can't believe that this night started out with a game of musical chairs, thanks to our acting GM Eugene.  
  
J.R: Thanks to that game, Jericho who was the winner gets a chance at winning intercontinental gold tonight in his hometown when he faces Randy Orton.  
  
King: It doesn't seem fair for Randy since he has to meet Jericho tonight and face Edge on Sunday at Vengeance.  
  
J.R: That doesn't matter to me.  
  
(Camera goes to backstage)  
  
Randy Orton walks down the hall. He's wearing his usual Evolution outfit.  
  
Randy: I can't believe that little freak Eugene put me into a match tonight and making me defend my title against that jerk Jericho.  
  
King: I agree with him J.R  
  
As he walked down the hall, he bumped into someone, and knocked them over.  
  
Girl's Voice: Excuse me; I wasn't watching where I was going.  
  
Randy: Next time, be more careful.  
  
He then looked down to see who he bumped into, she had brown hair, was wearing a black T-Shirt and jeans. He lent her a hand.  
  
Girl: Thanks, I've got to run, Eugene asked for milk.  
  
Randy: Take your time, there's no rush, what's your name?  
  
Girl: My name's....  
  
Suddenly Ric Flair comes hurrying down the hall.  
  
Ric: Randy man, your match is coming up next, let's go.  
  
He then dragged Randy towards the ring.  
  
Girl: It's Jessica, and I have a feeling we'll see each other again.

She watched them leave, and then she started to walk down the hall.  
  
J.R: The intercontinental title match is next.  
  
King: What does she mean by they'll meet again?

(That was the first chapter of my first story) Please R&R... comments are much appreciated...


	2. Second Encounter

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews... please keep them coming... I'll try to update this story more often now... I realize I must be overdue with all the time that has passed. Hope you enjoy this second installment...

Second Encounter: July 5 2004

(Camera goes to Backstage)

Jessica was carrying a cup of milk to Eugene's "office" when she caught sight of Triple H talking to Eugene

Triple H: Now Eugene, listen to me, Evolution are the only friends you've got. You can't trust anyone, Benoit's not your friend, Jericho's not your friend, and Edge is certainly not your friend. Edge wants to destroy Evolution one by one that means he wants to hurt Eugene as well. Friends don't hurt friends, Edge should be taught a lesson, and Benoit needs a lesson for hitting you with a chair last week. Now make the match Eugene, teach them a lesson.

Jessica: Poor Eugene, if only he knew better, I've got to put a stop to this before it's too late.

Guy's Voice: Hey, what are you doing?

Jessica turned around at the sound of the voice and came face to face with...

Jessica: Mr. Orton... I was minding my own business bringing Eugene his milk and...

Randy: Hey relax... take it easy... call me Randy... I didn't catch your name...

Jessica: Its Jessica... Jessica Borden... I saw your match with Chris Jericho a few minutes ago... you defended your title well...

Randy: Well that's why they call me the legend killer...

Jessica: Yes well... I better go before my boss comes and check on me... I'll see you around

Randy: Definitely

Jessica then walks away from Randy...

Randy: Jessica... what a nice name... hope we get to meet again...

King: I think Randy's got the hots for her.... And I don't blame him.... She is totally hot

J.R.: King is that all you think about?

King: That's why they call me the king

J.R.: Well this has just come from the acting GM Eugene... it will be World Heavyweight Champion Chris Benoit teaming up with Edge against Triple H, the nature boy Ric Flair, and our very own Eugene in a 3 on 2 handicap match and I don't like to see how this will turn out.

The match happens as it originally did. The battle goes back and forth until Benoit catches Triple H in the sharpshooter. The ref is knocked down and Eugene comes into the ring with the steel chair. Having no choice, Eugene hits Benoit in the back with the chair and Triple H capitalizes with the pedigree for the win. Triple H and Flair leave with an unhappy Eugene while Edge and Benoit look on. No one notices a single black crow suddenly appear on top of the Titantron with its eyes focused on Evolution.

(This was the second chapter of my first story) Please keep R&R... comments are very much appreciated


	3. The Raw After Vengeance

The Raw After Vengeance: July 12 2004

J.R: Welcome back to Monday Night Raw... and still to come... World Heavyweight Champion Chris Benoit puts his title on the line against Eugene... King I'm happy for Eugene but I think something's up

King: Nonsense... Bishoff gave a world title shot to his nephew Eugene... he's given him a good gift... what's wrong with that?

J.R. I still think something's up

(Camera goes to Evolution's locker room)

Triple H hustles Eugene to get ready for his match

Triple H: Now Eugene, do your best tonight.... Beat Benoit and become the world heavyweight champion

Eugene: Eugene... champion!!!!

Eugene leaves as Flair and Batista walk in

Triple H: ok u guys... tonight's the night... we have our orders... u know what to do...

Batista: right

Flair: don't worry Hunter, I can feel it, Tonight's the night, tonight we get rid of our troubles forever... whoo

They didn't notice someone was listening in to their conversation...

Voice: It starts tonight

Benoit vs. Eugene Match

The match goes back and forth.... Eugene does his best and Benoit tries to not hold back... Eugene hits with the stunner and pins Benoit but only gets a 2 count... Eugene thinking he won... runs around the ring with the title when Evolution comes out. They applaud Eugene and finish up on Benoit. Then they turn their sights on Eugene and start beating him up.

J.R: They're shameless.... Picking on a helpless Eugene... will no one stop this carnage?

It seemed like J.R's question was answered when the lights suddenly went out... when they came back on, a feeling of total shock filled the air... a tall figure wearing a long black coat and a dark ski mask was in the ring and started attacking Evolution one by one. Evolution became overwhelmed... and retreated back up the walkway. The figure checked on Eugene but the damage had already been done. Eugene was badly beaten down and opened up.

King: Who is this guy? What right does he have to come and interfere in this match?

J.R: He had every right but who is he?

Just as J.R said this... a black crow flew out of nowhere and perched on the figure's shoulder as he stood over top of Eugene's prone body.

King: Where did that crow come from?

Author's Note: this is the third chapter... hope its suspenseful enough that u guys would want to read more... who is this mystery savior? And what does this mean for Evolution? Just wait and see... Please keep reviewing....


	4. First Eugene Then Benoit

First Eugene... then Benoit: July 19 2004

J.R.: If you're just tuning in now, this night has been filled with a lot of action. At the beginning of the show, we've got an announcement from GM Bishoff that next week... for the first time on Raw we'll have a 60 minute iron man match. It'll be Triple H against Chris Benoit for the world heavyweight championship... but that's not all King, later tonight it's going to be Chris Benoit versus the animal Batista. Now King where is the fairness in that?

King: I don't see anything wrong with that... it's the wolverine versus the animal... its going to be a tough match.

(Camera goes to backstage)

Batista's pumping up for his match in the locker room when Randy Orton walks in from finishing his shower wearing a towel...

Randy: Hey Dave... you look like you're going to kill tonight

Batista: Hey there man.... I'm ready to put Benoit on the injury list... good luck with your match with Edge tonight... get your title back to where it belongs

Randy: I don't need luck... cause tonight.... I'm going to show everyone who the true IC Champ is and I'm going to show that Edge is nothing but my bitch

Batista: That's my man... my match is up next, I'll see you after man

Randy: Good luck man

Batista left the room to look for Flair, Randy was just taking off his towel when the door opened and Jessica came in

Jessica: Oh Randy... sorry I forgot to knock...

There was a moment of silence as Jessica and Randy just stared at each other. A few minutes past until Randy noticed something wasn't being covered.

Randy: May I help you or are you just here for a show? (He puts his towel back on)

Jessica: Oh I was looking for Mr. Batista, Hunter was looking for him.

Randy: You just missed him, he left for his match.

Jessica: Oh ok, I'm going to go now, good luck with your match with Edge tonight

Jessica exits the room leaving a shocked red in the face Randy standing.

King: What was that about?

Benoit vs. Batista Match

It was a hard fought match until Batista starts to totally dissect Benoit and the ref calls for the bell disqualifying Batista but Batista was just starting. He was going to set up Benoit for the Batista bomb when the lights went out. When they came back on, Batista was knocked out on the mat and Benoit had disappeared... Flair came into the ring and checked on his fallen teammate.

J.R: What just happened here?

King: Where's Benoit?

Suddenly a light appeared up in the rafters...

J.R. Oh My God... look up there

It was the tall dark figure in the coat and ski mask. On one hand he was holding a baseball bat; the other was supporting a beaten Benoit. Flair went livid and tried to wake up Batista.

King: Where did he come from?

J.R: Who is this guy?

That's the end of the 4th chapter... R&R..... I think I may change the rating of this story soon... depending.... Well tell me what you guys think


	5. Iron Man Night

Iron Man Night: July 26 2004

* * *

J.R: Welcome, if you just joined us now, you missed one heck of a show so far. 

King: You're right J.R, at the beginning of the show; we had a 20-man battle royal with the winner getting a world heavyweight title shot at Summerslam in Toronto courtesy of General Manager Eric Bishoff.

J.R: And the winner turned out to be none other than Evolution's young talent Randy Orton who sent Chris Jericho to the floor with ease.

King: This is turning out to be a big night for Evolution… but the question remains… who is young Randy going to face?

J.R: We don't know yet King because later tonight, it'll be Triple H challenging Chris Benoit for the world heavyweight title in a 60-min iron man match.

King: I bet that Triple H will beat Benoit, but if he does, he'll have to face his own team member.

J.R: That would be an interesting match for Summerslam.

* * *

(Camera goes to backstage hall) 

Triple H is seen talking to Randy Orton.

Triple H: Great job out there Randy, you really nailed Jericho.

Randy: Thanks Hunter, I feel that I really deserve this title shot.

Triple H: Well, you'll probably be facing me, so go easy on me ok.

Randy: Yeah right

Jessica then walks by

Randy: Hey Jessica

Jessica: Hey Randy, congrats on your big win, I made these for you, (hands Randy a bag of cookies) I made them myself.

Randy: (Blushing) Thanks Jessica

Triple H: Oh I'll take them (takes the cookies and runs away)

Jessica: Hey!!

Randy: Hey don't worry about it, he's just as ass, I was about to go out and celebrate my victory, why don't you come with me?

Jessica: What about your pals?

Randy: They have to stay behind, come on, there's no way you could say no to me, (gives the sexy Orton smile)

Jessica: (Blushing) Ok, you got me; I could never resist your charm.

Randy: Naturally, no woman can resist me, the Legend Killer

They walk away together

* * *

After the Iron Man Match 

It was a long hard battle but in the end Benoit won with help from Eugene.

(Camera goes to locker room)

Benoit is talking to Eugene.

Benoit: Hey thanks Eugene, you're a good friend.

Eugene: Benoit Eugene's best friend?

Benoit: Yup, you can always count on me. Hey can I ask you a question?

Eugene: What?

Benoit: Do you know that guy who saved you a couple of weeks ago?

Eugene: No, who is he?

Benoit: I don't know that's why I'm asking you.

Eugene: Eugene don't know, Eugene didn't see his face, me go find Regal now.

Benoit: Ok Eugene, be careful

Eugene walks away

Benoit: (packs his bag) hmm… (Thinks to himself) no, it can't be.

* * *

Haven't updated in quite a while but I got some new chapters made so please R&R 


	6. Sledge Attack

Sledge Attack: August 2 2004

* * *

Triple H versus William Regal 

(Triple H's music plays)

King: if you just joined us, you're in for a treat.

J.R: it's Triple H versus William Regal, something doesn't feel right.

The match goes back and forth until Triple H has had enough, gets out of the ring and grabs the sledge hammer.

J.R: Oh no

Triple H goes back into the ring and starts hitting Regal in the head with it until the lights go out.

King: Can it be?

The lights go back on, and Regal is nowhere to be found. But Triple H is not alone in the ring.

J.R: Oh my god

Triple H was frightened, where did Regal go? He thought to himself as he backed up not knowing that someone was waiting behind him. He turned around and screamed. It was the mystery figure wearing the ski mask and coat. Triple H tries to attack them with the sledge hammer. But the figure kicks him; he drops the hammer on the floor. Then the figure sets him up for the…

King: Oh my god, that's Triple H's move

The person hits the Pedigree on Triple H, and then stands over the limp body. The lights go out and on and this time the figure disappears. But then Regal's body reappears on top of Triple H.

J.R: Who is this mystery guy?

King: What has he got against Evolution?

* * *

(Backstage) 

Regal is being checked on by trainers when Benoit shows up.

Benoit: William, are you ok?

Regal: I'm ok, no thanks to that bloody Triple H; he did quite a number on me…

Benoit: yeah… if it wasn't for mystery man showing up, who knows what would've happened… did u get to see his face?

Regal: no, I was so dizzy, I couldn't see anything…

Benoit: who is this guy?

* * *

To be continued please R&R 


	7. Tag Team Turmoil

Tag Team Turmoil: August 9 2004

* * *

J.R: Welcome back to what has been a rocky roller coaster. 

King: The night's not over yet, we still have a tag team match between Randy Orton and Triple H taking on Chris Benoit and Eugene later on tonight. But Eugene's left the building.

J.R: Eugene had to leave to go check on his injured mentor William Regal which leaves us to question.

King: Yeah what's Benoit going to do? He can't fight two Evolution members on his own.

J.R: Well Benoit's a fighter; he won't take this lying down.

* * *

Tag Team Match 

The match goes on as planned with Benoit taking them on by himself. Although things look hopeless, in the end he gets Orton with the crossface. Flair comes in to interfere, and the three start attacking Benoit. Then the lights go out…

King: Oh no

The lights come back on and it's the masked wrestler with a steel chair, they take out Flair with a shot to the back which sends Triple H outside and Orton to the corner. The wrestler raises the chair to strike Orton but then stops in midair and just stares at Orton. The pause gives enough time for Batista to run in from behind and starts dissecting the wrestler. Then Eugene comes down and takes out Evolution. Evolution leaves and Eugene and Benoit go check on their friend but then smoke fills the ring. When the smoke clears, the masked wrestler is gone.

J.R: Thank god for Eugene, but who is our mystery wrestler, who could it be? Where did he go?

* * *

To be continued Please R&R 


	8. Dark Night For Orton

Dark night for Orton: August 16 2004

* * *

J.R: Welcome back, if you just joined us, then you missed a blockbuster beginning. 

King: That's right, at the beginning of the show, we saw our new world heavyweight champion Randy Orton celebrating his victory only to have Benoit come down and challenge him. How fair is that? Benoit had his chance.

J.R: Well he gets to exercise his rematch clause, which is fair. Besides I think it'll be a great match… one heck of a slobber knocker.

King: I don't think so.

* * *

(Camera goes to backstage) 

Randy is seen walking down the hall when someone catches his eye.

Randy: Hey Jessica, just the girl I was looking for.

Jessica: What's up Randy?

Randy: How about you and I go get some dinner after the show?

Jessica: I don't know

Randy: Come on, it's your destiny to have dinner with the world heavyweight champion.

Jessica: I didn't get to have dinner with Benoit, so what makes you any different? (Giggles)

Randy: Oh I'll ask someone else then.

Jessica: Wait I'll go with you but not because you're the youngest world heavyweight champion.

Randy: Why then?

Jessica: Because you're the world heavyweight KISSING champion.

Jessica then gives Randy a quick kiss on the lips.

Randy: Good answer

Jessica: Good luck tonight, be careful champ

Jessica then gives Randy a longer kiss on the lips which makes Randy moan a little. Then she walks away, leaving Randy licking his lips and smiling.

* * *

The Rematch 

Benoit fought hard against Orton until Evolution came down which distracted Benoit and gave Orton the win with a RKO. Evolution starts to celebrate Orton's victory until they turn on him. They start to beat on him and Batista gives him a power bomb. They set him up for the pedigree when the lights went out. The lights come back on and it was the masked wrestler with a sledge hammer in hand which scares Evolution out of the ring.

J.R: Thank goodness, Orton didn't deserve this

King: Who is this person and why did they save Orton?

Just as King said thin, the figure was checking on Orton, he had been opened up in the head. The wrestler wiped the blood, uncovered their mouth, and gave Orton a kiss on the lips.

J.R: Oh my god, can it be that it's not a he but a she?

* * *

To be continued… hope you like it so far…. I hope to have more chapters up soon…. This story is just starting to get interesting please R&R…. comments are very much appreciated. 


	9. Night Of Destiny Part 1

Night of Destiny Part 1: August 23 2004

* * *

A/N: I was going to make this one big chapter but then I decided to split it into 2 chapters instead of making one whole big one… hope you enjoy….

* * *

(Camera goes to backstage) 

Jessica is walking to Randy's locker room when she bumps into a very angry Matt Hardy.

Jessica: Hey Matt

Matt just keeps kicking the wall in anger.

Jessica: Hey, I know you don't like the fact that Lita's getting married to Kane.

Matt: Damn right I don't, I can't believe the love of my life is marrying that monster.

Jessica: Stay strong, don't give up, there must be a way you can save Lita.

Matt: Yeah, where? (He walks away)

Jessica: I know where

* * *

(Camera goes to Randy's Locker Room) 

Randy's polishing his title when Jessica walks in.

Jessica: Randy, I want to talk to you about something.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door and Batista walks in.

Randy: What do you want Dave?

Batista: I've come with an ultimatum from Hunter, you are to come down to the ring and relinquish the title to him. If you do, you get to live, and maybe join Evolution again. If you don't, we promise you, you won't live to see another day.

Jessica: He won't relinquish the one thing he worked so hard to earn.

Batista: The choice is yours Randy, think about it carefully.

Randy: (looks at title) I will

Batista: Oh before I leave, I just wanted to let you know something. You could've still been in Evolution if it wasn't for her (points at Jessica)

Randy: What do you mean?

Batista: Ask her (He walks away)

Randy: What's he talking about Jessica?

Jessica: I can't say

Randy: What do you mean you can't? (Pause) Wait a minute, could it be, that masked wrestler who has been doing surprise attacks, the one who saved me last week, was you?

Jessica: (turns away from Randy) Yes

Randy: I should've known I kept catching you, sneaking around us. You were spying on us weren't you? (Pause) you were just using me weren't you?

Jessica: I…

Randy: I don't want to hear it, I can't believe this, this whole thing was all your fault. I can't take this; I'm going for a walk.

Jessica: Randy (He walks away and closes the door) I'm Sorry

* * *

To be continued…. Thanks for your reviews… please don't stop reviewing…. Btw, good job to those who solved my mystery… but the mystery is not going to end here…. 


	10. Night Of Destiny Part 2

Night of Destiny Part 2: August 23 2004

* * *

A/N: This chapter is longer than I thought…. So it's now become a 3 part…. It's becoming more suspenseful by the minute…

* * *

(Evolution's in the ring) 

Triple H: Randy Orton, you can walk in this ring right now, and you can put the title in my hand. You can then lie down in this ring, and I can take my rightful place as world heavyweight champion. For making the right choice Orton, I will let you live one more day, and Evolution will forget that you exist. Make the wrong choice and I will make sure you cease to exist… period. When it comes to the title, there's no choice for me, it's as simple as life and death. Now come Orton, come and choose your destiny.

Evolution's music plays one last time for Orton as he walks to the ring. He walks into the ring, one eye on his title and one eye on Triple H.

Triple H: Now send me a referee! So Randy can make the right decision. (Randy has an unhappy look on his face) Now Randy hand me that championship belt. (Pause) I said hand me the belt now!!!!!!!!!

Randy takes one last look at his title and offers it to Triple H. Triple H, happy that Randy had made the right choice gladly takes the title but Randy doesn't let go. One second later, Randy spits in Triple H's face.

J.R: Good god! Orton just spit in the face of the game!

King: I don't believe it, Randy Orton what have you done?

J.R: Look at Orton smiling; I can't believe what we've just seen!

Randy then knocks Triple H out with the title, and escapes through the crowd. He turns around and boldly holds his title while Triple H is livid.

* * *

(Camera goes to Randy's locker room) 

Randy, happy at what he did, packs his bag when suddenly there's a knock at the door.

Randy: Come in

(In walks Chris Benoit)

Randy: Hey Benoit, what's up? Want another rematch?

Benoit: No, that's not what I'm here for; saw what you did outside that took a lot of guts.

Randy: I know man.

Benoit: Randy, I wanted to talk to you about Jessica.

Randy: Why should I talk about her, she used me?

Benoit: She didn't mean to, look she's the daughter of a friend of mine. She grew up watching wrestling and dreamed about being a wrestler one day. She got the chance to when her father sent her here on a mission.

Randy: What mission?

Benoit: I have no clue what the mission is. But from what I know, it has to do something with Evolution.

Randy: Uh huh, interesting.

Benoit: Here's something I thought you should know, her father doesn't approve of her liking wrestlers… but in the last few weeks I'm told that he found out that she fell in love with a wrestler… and that wrestler was you.

Randy: Me?

Benoit: Yes Orton, she fell for your good looks, your charm, and she saw in you what we didn't see till now, a good heart. She believed in you…

Randy: And I turned her away.

Benoit: What?!

Randy: The whole thing with Hunter got me frustrated and I took it out on her.

Benoit: What kind of man are you? Freaking out on someone close to you… freaking out on someone you love?

Randy: I…

Benoit: Don't deny it Randy Orton; I've seen you and her together. You care about her a lot, probably more than being the world heavyweight champion.

Randy: You're right Chris, I do love her, and she makes me feel good, she makes me happy, I love her more than being the youngest world heavyweight champion.

Benoit: So go and look for her then.

Randy: I will

Suddenly Lita runs into the room.

Lita: Glad I found you

Benoit & Randy: What's wrong Lita?

Lita: It's Jessica, she's not breathing…

* * *

What happened to Jessica? Find out next chapter.... R&R 


	11. Night Of Destiny Part 3

Night of Destiny Part 3: August 23 2004

* * *

A/N: Here's the chapter that is most interesting… hope you guys enjoy it… I decided to change the original storyline a bit to make it a little more fun…

* * *

(Camera goes to backstage) 

Randy and Benoit dash down the hall with Lita leading the way. A crowd surrounds the limp body of Jessica. She is badly beaten and lying in a pool of her own blood. Randy breaks through the crowd, and is shocked at what he sees.

Randy: Oh my god Jessica!

Benoit: Is she?

Randy: No, I can feel a faint pulse, Jessica wake up, it's me Randy, I'm right here, open your eyes.

Benoit: What happened here Lita?

Just then Evolution is walking by and sees the disaster zone.

Batista: Hey Hunter look at that.

Triple H: I think the bitch got what she deserves don't you guys think?

Without a single thought, Randy, covered in blood, lashed out at Evolution, he took down Triple H, and kept punching him. It took 20 referees to sedate Orton.

* * *

(Back in Randy's locker room) 

Randy kept pacing while Benoit and Lita looked on.

Randy: I bet it was that damn Hunter who did this to Jessica, I'm going to kill him.

Lita: It wasn't Evolution, I know who did it… it was Kane!

Randy: What? Why? How?

Lita: it's all my fault, Jessica wanted to help me escape the wedding with Matt; Kane found out and savagely attacked Jessica.

Randy: That asshole! I'm going to kill him.

Benoit: (Stands in Randy's way) Hold on, I don't think Jessica would like to share a hospital room with you, now calm down.

Randy: I can't sit here and do nothing.

Benoit: You're right, let's go get some air

Benoit and Orton leave the room. Lita starts crying and looks around the room. Something catches her eye and she gets an idea.

* * *

The Wedding 

The wedding happens as planned, after Trish and Lita have a little cat fight, Kane orders the ceremony to continue. Just then, Matt Hardy attacks Kane and runs with Lita back up the ramp. Kane summons a wall of fire to trap them. Before Kane reaches them however, the masked wrestler appears and attacks Kane with a steel chair sending him down to the arena floor… Kane sits up in anger as the masked wrestler helps Matt and Lita escape.

* * *

To be continued… With Kane and Triple H irate… there will be hell to pay… until next chapter…. R&R please…. Comments are much appreciated 


	12. Never Let Them Know What You're Thinking

"Never Let Know What You're Thinking": August 30 2004

* * *

(Randy's locker room) 

Randy walked in with his fine leather suit on. He started to unpack his bag when there was a knock on the door.

Randy: (not facing the door) Come in

Voice: Is there a tall handsome sexy young world heavyweight champion in here?

Randy: Well yes there is who wants to…

Randy turned around and was shocked at what he had seen. Standing there was Jessica, with a few minor bruises and bandages.

Jessica: Surprise! Glad to see me?

Randy: Oh yeah!

Randy went to give Jessica a hug and then he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. After 5 minutes, Jessica pulled away for air.

Jessica: Haven't felt that in a long time.

Randy: Look I'm sorry for pushing you away last week. I was just frustrated. I didn't mean for you to get hurt.

Jessica: Its ok, I wish I could've told you sooner but…

PA system: Orton, you're needed in the ring in 5 minutes.

Randy: Tonight's going to be great; it's almost time for my surprise.

Jessica: What surprise?

Randy: My surprise presentation for Evolution, one they won't forget.

Jessica: Interesting

Randy: Just watch the monitor, you'll love this.

* * *

(Evolution's in the ring) 

Triple H: Orton! How dare you treat me like garbage last week? I made this group called Evolution. I made you what you are. I took you under my wing and taught you everything I knew; I groomed you to be the future of this business. Without me, you're nothing but a punk. Randy! Come out here and face the consequences for disobeying me.

Randy's theme song plays and 4 stage crew members set up 3 covered easels on the entrance ramp. Evolution has no clue what's going on. Then Randy comes out in his fine Armani suit carrying the title.

Randy: First of all, don't you dare call me Randy Orton, call me champ. Now before I go down there and face my consequences, you were right, you took me under your wing and helped me make a name for myself, for that I thank you. Don't act like you got nothing from making this group called Evolution. (Uncovers the first easel and it's a picture of the former Evolution group) Here we are, a proud family, us standing tall with you always front and center. You were always the centre of attention. Evolution wasn't about us being the past, present, and future, Evolution was about us protecting you. Once Flair and Batista figure this out, maybe they'll release their lips from your ass. (Flair becomes irate) Come on Ric, it'll happen sooner or later.

Triple H: Orton, you're right, Evolution is about me BECAUSE ITS MINE!!!! I made it; you want to talk about protection. The only reason you're the champ is because of the people in this ring.

Randy: Is that right? Let me show you exhibit B shall we? (Uncovers the second easel and it's the Summerslam moment when he pinned Benoit) It's me, its Benoit, its Summerslam, no Flair, no Batista, no one in sight. I did it by myself, I did something you could never do, I beat Benoit and I became the world heavyweight champion. Now I'm a very good student Triple H, I'm an excellent student, you taught me to never let them know what I'm thinking. Now last week, I did something you didn't expect, you thought I was going to hand the title over, you think it was that simple? I did something I wanted to do for a long time, I made my decision and I spit in your face (uncovers the final easel with the picture of the world famous spit) Now Triple H, you want a piece of me, you want to fight, well I'm not waiting for Unforgiven, I'm coming for you now.

King: Does Orton have a death wish?

Orton starts taking his top off (sigh that body)

Randy: Well you do have a few friends there; I guess I'll bring a friend with me.

Triple H: Are you bringing your little 2 dollar girlfriend along to beat us up?

Randy: No, this friend you're really familiar with… (He takes out the sledgehammer)

He runs to the ring with the hammer, and Evolution starts to scatter. Randy corners Triple H and almost knocks his head open with the hammer. Triple H hastily retreats.

* * *

(Randy's locker room) 

Jessica is content with what she had seen as Randy walks back in.

Jessica: I never thought you would take it up a notch.

Randy: it's the lesson "Never let them know what I'm thinking, never let them know when I'm coming."

Jessica: Could I become your student?

Randy: Of course, we can have our first lesson right now if you come with me.

Jessica: Where we going?

Randy: Before I can teach, I have to get to know you better mentally… and physically.

Jessica: Interesting

Randy: First stop… la douche.

Jessica: Huh… when did you join La Resistance?

Randy: Its part of the training never let them know what you're thinking.

Jessica: Oh… I'm wondering how you felt when Triple H asked you to get into the shower with him? (Laughs and runs away)

Randy: Oh don't you joke about that, get back here, here comes ORTON THE HUNTER!

* * *

A/N… hope you like this chapter… comments are much appreciated… and if you guys are wondering who crashed Kane's wedding last chapter… the answer will come in the next couple of chapters so please review… and give me your guesses at the same time. 


	13. Surprises Galore

Surprises Galore: August 30 2004

* * *

(Kane's in the ring) 

Kane: Lita, come out here, how dare you? You are my property, you're supposed to marry me, and you're carrying my baby!

Suddenly Lita appears on the Titantron

Lita: Hey Kane, I'm sorry. How does it feel to be jilted at the altar?

Kane: Don't mess with me, come down here now

Lita: You know I would, but I'm on my honeymoon with my true husband, Matt Hardy.

Kane: What!!!!!

J.R: Oh My God!

King: Can she do that?

Lita: We got married a few days ago, sorry you weren't invited.

Kane: No, you can't do that!

Lita: Well, we did…

Kane: NO!!!!!

Lita: Don't worry me and Matt got a present for you, it should appear in 3, 2, 1…

Suddenly the lights went out, when the lights came back on, Kane laughs, seeing no one in front of him; not realizing someone was behind him. He turned around and walked right into a superkick to the head by the masked wrestler. Kane goes down but sits back up again. By the time Kane sits up, the masked wrestler makes it up to the ramp, and disappears leaving Kane irate.

* * *

(Backstage) 

Kane's looking for the masked wrestler when he bumps into Randy.

Kane: Oh it's the world heavyweight champion, probably looking for his bitch.

Randy: Don't you dare talk about her like that!!!

Kane: That's what she is; she tried to get into my business and ended up paying dearly for it.

Randy was going to attack him, but he stood his ground.

Kane: Are you a chicken champion?

Randy: You and me, next week on Raw.

Kane: Heh, you're on.

* * *

(Later in the janitor's area) 

Randy was walking around looking for Jessica when someone from behind covered his eyes.

Randy: I guess the hunter became the hunted, eh Jessica?

Jessica: How did you know it was me?

Randy: I know your smell, and can smell you from a mile away.

Jessica: Aww, nuts.

Randy: Why did I have to chase you all the way here?

Jessica: Well, I have some info that you are going to like.

Randy: What? Is this one of your fantasies where you wanted to do it in the closet? Because it's one of my most desired fantasies (he licks his lips)

Jessica: In your dreams, you and I both know that someone's got a match coming up soon.

Randy: Let me guess, Triple H versus Eugene.

Jessica: Right, I was planning to interfere but then I was wondering if you would like the pleasure.

Randy: What have you got in mind?

Jessica: Well kiss me and I'll tell you.

Randy: You drive a hard bargain (He then kisses Jessica passionately)

* * *

Triple H vs. Eugene (No Disqualification) 

The match goes as planned, Eugene puts up a valiant fight but Triple H is too much for him. As Triple H goes out of the ring, he searches under the ring for a sledge hammer. He finds one and gets ready to go back into the ring. Suddenly Randy slides out from under the ring and grabs the hammer shocking Triple H. they go into the ring and share punches until Randy knocks him out with an uppercut. Randy then picks up the hammer as Triple H staggers up. At the last minute, he drops the hammer and delivers a RKO. With Triple H knocked out, Randy is happy until Flair and Batista come down. Randy keeps them at bay with the sledge hammer until the masked wrestler appears in the rafters. He points to Eugene and Randy understands. He smiles at Flair and Batista and drags Eugene's limp body over Triple H for the pin and the win.

* * *

Next Chapter: Will Triple H get revenge on Randy? Will Randy survive the encounter with Kane? Who's the masked wrestler that attacked Kane? Find out next chapter. 

A/N: Hope you like this chapter... please R&R....


	14. The Great Houdini

The Great Houdini: September 6 2004

* * *

J.R: Welcome to what has been a night of slobber knockers. Still to come, we have Kane taking on world heavyweight champion Randy Orton one on one. 

King: I can't believe Orton asked for it J.R. does he have a death wish?

J.R: Randy's doing the right thing; he's doing this because he wants to get revenge for Jessica being brutally assaulted by Kane two weeks ago.

King: Ever since Jessica came, Randy has become a changed man. He's striking out against Evolution, and became a confident champion.

J.R: A champion we can be proud of.

* * *

**Triple H vs. Eugene (Steel cage match)**

Eugene puts up a gallant effort but Triple H overpowers and takes him out for the win. But Triple H doesn't stop there; he grabs a chair and hits him repeatedly on the spine. Then he goes outside for the sledge hammer, comes back in, and locks the door so the refs don't come in. he advances towards Eugene's limp body as the lights go out. When the lights come back on, Triple H is in awe at the sight before him. It was the masked wrestler. Triple H didn't get a chance to breathe because next second, he pulled out a RKO landing Triple H face first into the mat.

* * *

**Backstage**

Triple H is livid after what had happened.

Triple H: I can't believe she's gotten me again. I had Eugene and then she came along.

Batista: Hunter calm down, it wasn't Jessica; I heard her taking a shower in the Diva locker room.

Triple H: How would you know that?

Batista: Because I was in there "talking" with Gail Kim.

Triple H: Uh huh, so if it wasn't Jessica…

Batista: I think I know who it is…

* * *

**Kane's locker room**

Kane is preparing for his match when Triple H walks in.

Triple H: Can I talk to you big man?

Kane: Whatever it is, I'm not joining Evolution.

Triple H: Oh, it's not that, I believe you and I share a common enemy.

Kane: You mean the masked wrestler… and the girl named Jessica?

Triple H: Yes, I think she doesn't work alone, she has someone else working with her, masquerading as the masked wrestler. I think I know her accomplice's identity… the one who ruined your wedding.

Kane: (Gets angrier) who?

Triple H: Randy Orton

Kane: Randy Orton! I will kill him!

Triple H: Do it for the both of us!

* * *

**Kane vs. Randy**

Randy starts fast, trying to take the big man down but to no avail. Kane uses his strength and pummels Randy. As a last ditch effort, Randy used a low blow to take down Kane, calling for a disqualification. Then Triple H comes out and restarts the match as a steel cage match under order of Eric Bishoff. Randy gets thrown back and forth into the cage by Kane. Kane prepared for a choke slam but Randy took a chair that was thrown in the ring by Triple H beforehand and knocked Kane's lights out. Randy tries to leave but Triple H blocks the way. He kicks the door in Triple H's face and escapes for the win. Flair and Batista come down and push Orton back in the cage then Evolution goes into the cage. Kane wakes up which shocks Randy. As fast as a speeding monkey, Randy climbs out of the cage escaping further pain. Jessica runs down with a mic and supports Randy as Evolution and Kane are livid.

J.R.: Thank goodness for Randy, eluding Evolution yet again.

Kane: Come back here!! I want you to pay!

King: Kane's really mad!!!

Jessica: Hey Kane, just to let you know, Randy's not the one you want, he was with me in the ambulance during your wedding.

Triple H: She's lying to you Kane, it is Randy, and he used the RKO on me during my match today, who else does that?

J.R.: He's got a point there…

King: Randy's the only one with the RKO as a signature move.

Jessica: I do, I was the one who gave you the RKO before, in honor of Randy.

J.R. & King: What???

Batista: But how's that possible, you were in the shower during that match.

Jessica: True but I snuck out while you were too busy making out with Gail Kim… I left the water on to trick you.

J.R: Very sneaky

King: Batista was making out with Gail Kim in the diva's locker room… how lucky is he!

Kane: So if it wasn't you or Randy… then who do I have to kill!!!

King: Good Question… who do you think it is J.R.?

Voice: Hey Kane

King: Where did that come from?

Suddenly a light appears in the rafters. It's the masked wrestler.

Masked Wrestler: Meet your Unforgiven opponent.

The mask comes off and it's….

* * *

A/N: Sorry to leave u in suspense but i'm saving the identity of the masked wrestler till next chapter which is set on Unforgiven. Normally i don't do pay per-view chapters but this would be a special one... please R&R... also try to guess who Kane's opponent is.... the answer will show up soon 


	15. Night Of Unforgiveness

Author's Note: i'm so sorry for the really late update, i haven't really had any spare time to get the chapters done...i'll try my very best to update more frequently now... please read and review

Chapter 15: Night of Unforgiveness

_Flashback_

_Voice: Hey Kane_

_King: Where did that voice come from?_

_Suddenly a light appears in the rafters, it's the masked wrestler._

_Masked wrestler: Meet your Unforgiven opponent_

_The mask comes off and it's…_

_King: Oh my god_

_J.R: King isn't that…_

_King: Yeah, I can't believe it, it's Jeff Hardy_

_Flashback End_

J.R: Welcome one and all to Unforgiven brought to you by Raw. This is going to be one wild night am I right King?

King: This is going to be a night that no one will ever forget.

**Kane vs. Jeff Hardy**

Before the match Eric Bishoff came out and made the match no disqualifications. Jeff Hardy came out to a big ovation from the fans that missed him terribly. When Kane came out, he marched straight to the ring which Jeff quickly escaped from. Jeff used his agility to his advantage but Kane wouldn't go down easy. Jeff threw everything at him but Kane kept sitting up. Matt and Lita ran down to help but Kane knocked Matt out. Kane had Lita trapped in a corner when suddenly Shawn Michaels came from the crowd and surprised Kane with sweet chin music thereby saving Lita from harm. Jeff then hit a Swanton bomb onto Kane and pinned him for the win. Then the Hardys hugged in victory while Michaels gave his sexy smile. But then Kane sat up again and everyone knew to run away at that time.

**Randy's locker room**

Randy is preparing for his match when Jessica walks in.

Jessica: Hey, are you ready there champ?

Randy: Yeah, I'm so ready, I'm going to kick Triple H's ass and keep this title where it belongs.

Jessica: Yup it belongs in the hands of the youngest world heavyweight champion in history.

Randy: Yeah it sure does, (Looks at title) Jessica, I think you should stay back here during my match to be safe.

Jessica: Randy, we've been through this already, I want to be there at ringside when you pin Triple H 1, 2, 3, or should I say RKO.

Randy: You sure about this?

Jessica: Positive (Kisses Randy on the cheek)

**Randy versus Triple H**

Randy comes down to the ring with Jessica while Triple H comes down with Flair by his side. Randy and Triple H give it their all with Randy gaining the advantage in the beginning. Flair and Jessica both interfere behind the referee's back and the match still goes on. Batista walks down and starts to intimidate Jessica which divides Randy's concentration. Benoit comes down and saves Jessica but because Randy and the ref were distracted, no one noticed Flair give a pair of brass knuckles to Triple H which then he uses to knock Randy's lights out. He plants the pedigree on him and pins him for the win. After the match, Flair and Batista take down Benoit and drag Jessica in the ring. Batista holds Orton while Triple H is holding the title in front of his face. Flair puts the figure four on Jessica making her scream in agony while Randy can do nothing. Batista uses a power bomb on Orton, and Evolution leaves Randy crawling to his injured girlfriend.

**Benoit's Locker room**

Someone is watching what had just transpired on the TV.

Voice: This has gone far enough. Time for me to step in and finish this

The TV gets turned off…


	16. Time For Cake

The Return of the Crow

**Chapter 16: Time for Cake**

**Raw**

Evolution is celebrating Triple H's victory and the decimation of Orton and Jessica in the ring. There are balloons, streamers, and a giant cake in the middle of the ring.

Flair: Wooo… Hunter my man… your plan went off without a hitch. Orton and his bitch didn't know what hit them. The title is back to where it belongs.

HHH: Those 2 got what was coming to them. No one takes what is rightfully mine. This title is staying here in Evolution where it belongs and there's no one who can take it away.

Batista: Well said man… let's not worry about that now…. Its party time and me and Naitch have got a great present for u…. come on out girls.

(A whole flock of girls come out walking to the ring)

Flair: Game… meet the girls… Girls go meet the Game.

HHH: Just hold on a minute girls… I think there's one girl that's been waiting a long time to get a piece of me and I don't want to keep her waiting.

Batista: What are u talking about?

HHH: Don't u guys see the giant cake… I'm betting u guys there's a gorgeous girl in there waiting for me.

Flair and Batista: We didn't plan that.

HHH: U guys didn't… it must've been Bishoff… he has some great connections. Now let's not keep this girl waiting.

HHH walks towards the cake but then fireworks go off from the cake and the cake top comes off. Out comes Randy Orton and he jumps and attacks HHH. All of the girls run away and Orton is punching HHH. Flair and Batista try to intervene but Orton kicks them in the midsection and gives both of them a RKO. Orton then sets up HHH for the RKO but HHH gets away.

**Evolution's Locker Room**

HHH: I can't believe that Orton… how dare he embarrass me like that… I'm the World Heavyweight Champion for god's sake.

Flair: Calm down Game… no need to fret

Batista: Yea calm down Hunter

HHH: Calm down? How can I calm down? I'm going to kill that Orton and hurt his little girlfriend in the process?

Batista: You think the girl is in on it too?

Flair: She must be… how do u want to handle this Game?

HHH: I have an idea… guys let's go pay a little visit to our mutual friend

**Orton's locker room**

Randy walks into the locker room to find Jessica waiting there for him.

Randy: Jessica what are u doing here? U should be home resting.

Jessica: I couldn't stay home after what they did to us. Besides who do u think paid for that giant cake in the first place?

Randy: U did? No wonder the guy said it was free. "laughs" well I guess I owe u one then Borden

Jessica: How are u going to make it up to me?

Randy: I think I know of a way "trademark smirk"

**Benoit's Locker Room**

Benoit is packing his bags when suddenly there's a knock at the door.

Benoit: Come in

A dark figure enters

Benoit: Oh it's you; I thought u weren't going to get involved in this situation

Voice: Things have gone too far now… I see that Jessica couldn't get the job done by herself…its time for me to step in to get rid of the cancer and save an old friend in the process.


End file.
